ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
基本說明
伺服器時間 每日重置時間在太平洋標準時間 (PST) 0點，台灣時間(GMT+8) 16點。重置的項目包含： * 每日任務 * 每日登入報酬 * 特殊任務 開始/結束 * 好友贈禮 * 夾縫解鎖 體力 :另參見：Rank經驗值表 每 5 分鐘會自動回復 1 體力。體力的最大值是你的 Rank 的等級 +10。 每日任務或信箱所得到的體力會加上你現有的體力，並允許超過最大值，但此時體力不再自動回復。一般而言不建議這種形發生，除非你能夠立即消耗。 每次升級體力都會完全回復，除非你的體力已經超過最大值。想要有效率的利用體力的話，最好在升級前消耗完體力避免浪費。 PS. 一般關卡升級Rank最有效率的是 *'第一季'： **魔山 - 業風招致，總共506 Rank Exp，每體有46 RANK Exp。 **'體半活動'時： **卡邦庫爾之森 - 神秘泉水，總共532 Rank Exp，每體約88 Rank Exp。 *'第二季'(節至吉奧爾屏障發生設施)： **鐵道橋 - 被隱藏的出口，戰鬥數3，總共366 Rank Exp，每體有52.29 RANK Exp。 **鐵道橋 - 被埋沒的街道，戰鬥數3，總共362 Rank Exp，每體有51.71 RANK Exp。 **'體半活動'時： **聯合地區 - 貪食的魔物，戰鬥數3，總共414 Rank Exp，每體有103.5 RANK Exp。 數值 :另參見: 公式設定 白魔法的傷害，像是放逐和神聖，仍然是受到魔力影響。 經驗 :另參見：兵員等級經驗值表 完成關卡後獲得的經驗將平均分配給所有單位。死亡角色仍然會獲得經驗。封頂角色一樣會分走經驗值。使用同伴'不會'減少你的經驗值。 覺醒 角色在達到最高等級後可以覺醒到更高的稀有度。 這個過程需要Gil(遊戲幣)和各角色不同的素材。 每個角色可到達的最大稀有度不盡相同，在遊戲中也看不出來。 檢查角色列表來查看所有單位的最大稀有度。 一旦覺醒後，該角色將從1級再次開始，但這個時候有更高的相對狀態數值，更高的最大級別和更多的能力可以習得。 請注意角色覺醒後是不能再回到更低的層級。 信賴度 :主條目：信賴度 所有召唤兵員皆有信賴度獎勵，將你的信賴熟練度提昇至100%(Master)可獲得信賴度獎勵。以下為提昇信賴度的方法： * 每通過一個關卡(包含探索、夾縫、特殊任務)有10%的機率提昇0.1%的信賴度。 * 強化兵員時，點選相同兵員進行合成，會增加5%信賴度。相同兵員不同星等也會增加。 * 合成一個 信賴度莫古利，增加一個兵員的10%信賴度。 * 合成一個 信賴度莫古利，增加一個兵員的5%信賴度。 * 合成一個 信賴度莫古利， 增加一個兵員的5%信賴度，但它只能跟特定兵員進行合成。 當你有多少兵員將信賴度達到Master，就能獲得多少獎勵。但你不能將100%信賴度的兵員與其他兵員合成，去獲得額外獎勵。 每通過一個關卡, 根據隊伍內兵員的信賴度，有機率獲得額外素材，這稱為Trust Bonus。獲得Trust Bonus的機會，是隊伍內每個兵員分開計算的，包括好友的兵員。 當該兵員信賴度50%，你有50%機會獲得 Trust Bonus。當你的兵員信賴度達到100%也會得到Trust Bonus。 強化兵員 強化是指一個兵員與另一個兵員進行合成，強化的好處如下： * 大量經驗值 ** 金屬仙人掌為特殊兵員，不可上場戰鬥，該兵員唯一目的就是被合成，以獲得大量經驗獎勵。 ** 有時進行合成會'大成功'，該兵員會獲得1.5倍經驗值。 ** 有時進行合成會'超成功'，該兵員會獲得2倍經驗值。 * 若與相同兵員進行合成，不管該兵員的星等，他的信賴度會增加5%。 隊長 在隊伍中可以選擇一個兵員當作隊長。This unit will be designated as a shared unit for all of your friend list. There is no leadership feature in battle, so the term is a misnomer. When you change your party, your leader might also change, which can be inconvenient to your friends. To make your leader static, you can go to Menu > Option and select companion party. That party's leader will always be the shared unit even if you change your party during gameplay. 好友列表 Friend list slot can be expanded either by rank or by purchasing the expansion with Lapis. You get a maximum of 30 slots from rank 20, and you can purchase 5 slots for , to a maximum of 100 slots. They add up together for a maximum of 130 slots. While entering any dungeon you will be prompted to pick a friend unit from a list. If you pick a stranger unit, you will get a chance to add them once you finish the dungeon. Friend unit behave like a normal unit, but a stranger unit won't be able to use LB or evoke an esper. Once a friend is used that particular friend cannot be used again for 3 hours. You can also add friend manually from friend menu. Search Friend allows you to add someone if you know their ID. Add Friend gives you a randomized list of people you can add as a friend. 幻獸 :主條目：幻獸 You will unlock your first esper as part of the story. To gain benefits of an esper, you have to equip it to a unit, located in the units menu, just below the units themselves. The equipped unit can summon the esper in the same way you use an ability, but your summon gauge has to be full. 1% of the esper's stats as well as any abilities the esper learned is added to the equipped unit. You can level up an esper with magicites, with certain colored ones worth 1.5 times experience. Leveling up an esper gives it increasing stats and skill points. Skill points can be used to unlock skill nodes containing additional stats or abilities. Once leveled up to a maximum level, you can fight their stronger version in the same dungeon you fought them previously. Beating them will evolve them to the next tier of rarity. Their skill tree will be expanded, and their level reset to 1. But any skill points you accumulated/spent will carry over. 競技場 :主條目：競技場 Reaching 王都格蘭謝爾特 in the story will unlock the Colosseum, which can be accessed from the home menu. The Colosseum has its own energy system called orb, which refreshes every hour to a maximum of 5, with no way to expand them. Ranking up will restore all orbs. The Colosseum doesn't give any experience, and the monsters do not count towards any quest or trophy. Steal still works, however. The Colosseum generally has a higher tier of monsters available, so it's recommended to steal from them for their rare materials. Libra can also be used to unlock the data for the monster guide library. Also, the Colosseum gives certain rewards that cannot be obtained elsewhere, such as recipes. To make your Colosseum party static, you can go to Menu > Option and select Colosseum party. The chosen party will always be your default Colosseum party. FAQ 如何重置遊戲？ See the How to reroll page. 哪些兵員是優質的？ Check the 基本說明 or decide from unit rankings. Does a gacha banner labeled as "Featured Summon" increase the rate of featured summons? No. Rate of specific units are increased if there's a drop rate boost mentioned in the banner. 如何將我的遊戲進度轉移至其他的裝置? Link your game to a Facebook account, and then in another device, login with Facebook from the title screen. Once linked, the Facebook account is permanently attached to the game, and you won't be able to unlink it in the future. Will I lose my Lapis if I move my saved game to a different OS(Android/iOS)? You will not lose your Lapis, but you will lose your access to it. Lapis is tied to the store, Apple AppStore and Google Play. When you come back to your original store, your Lapis will still be there. If you are still planning to move to a different OS, use up all of your Lapis first. 如何打開銀寶箱? 銀寶箱可用魔法鑰匙打開，而鑰匙可用3個煉晶輝石和3個咆哮根莖製造。將鑰匙放入道具欄，進入地圖後即可開啟銀寶箱。 在戰鬥中如何確認狀態效果? Tap and hold the unit or the monster sprite and a status effect screen will appear. You can also target your own party member from this screen by selecting target, useful for waking them up from sleep or confusion. 相同類型的增益效果和減益效果是否可疊加? 主動增益效果不能疊加，但被動增益效果可以。減益效果不能疊加。詳情參閱公式設定頁面。 使用能力時，武器的附加效果(例如：睡眠)會發動嗎？ 會。但只有使用特殊能力會發動，使用魔法能力時不會發動武器的附加效果。 幻獸的技能樹是否能夠回復或重置？ 不行。在點擊增加技能前，請確認那是你想要解鎖的技能。請至幻獸頁面確認其技能樹。 在土之結界塔裡的白龍是什麼？ 如何擊敗它？ 這白龍是異界的Boss. 擊倒它你可以獲得武器-村雨，之後便可以在試煉夾縫再次與他戰鬥。 在地圖某個地方卡關，該如何繼續故事？ The game's story mode is linear and can always be progressed by clicking on the "Next" town/dungeon. However, the story is incomplete and the game is always continually updated with more story content. If you have reached the part where it shows "To Be Continued", you have reached the end of current story. Check 城鎮, 主線任務, and 探索任務 pages to see the extent of the world. Category:基本說明